


His Final Sermon

by MindYourNonsense



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Short One Shot, idk - Freeform, poetry?, short story?, storetry, uh, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYourNonsense/pseuds/MindYourNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his final minutes, The Sufferer shares his last thoughts with his people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Final Sermon

**Author's Note:**

> Eh so a majority of this poem/short story was derived from a song on the Homestuck Bandcamp, the album Colours and mayhem.  
> Its called Iron Infidel.  
> I wrote this after watching Prince of Egypt too.  
> Because someone compared the Sufferer to Moses and I was like  
> You're totally right! They kind of are alike in some aspects.  
> ANyWaYS here it is,

I would like to die believing, that my time here in this world  
has left an impression.

That my breath was not wasted on the ears of the deaf.

And that my words were not for the  
indifferent.

I would like to die...believing there would be change.

Change in that witch’s corrupt and hateful ways of rule and  
That her tyranny would cease and you

would be let go

And yet I am here now. At the head of an arrow.

Humiliated in front of all of you.

No, I am not scared and I am not ashamed

But I am so sorry

Sorry that you could have not done, what I have.

I take my last breaths I breathe now to apologize

For being different than you

For being able to suffer, to be able to know love, to know of friendship

To know of hope.

I have failed to deliver you  
I have failed as your saviour.

And so my people, Alternia, oh my beautiful, beautiful Alternia

My words will not surprise you as I admit what much of you  
Fear to acknowledge,

This suppression and conflict will go on.

And there will be no end.

Your lack of love

And your lack of virtue

Is why I barely stand here tonight

All your pain I have carried and that you still inflict upon me,

I shall endure

I am furious yes

That you still see me through filtered eyes

But one day you will know of that peaceful and loving world  
That I have worked so hard for up until now

Soon you too will know of love

Know of friendship

Know of equality

To know of hope

And until then. I shall continue to love you.

And so I would like to die,

Believing that you do not forget me and my strife,

That you remember who I was and am.

 

I AM THE MUTANT who dreamt of peace among you able persons

 

I AM THE SIGNLESS who fought for your promised civil land

 

I AM THE SUFFERER who had carried all your pain all your hate and all your flaws

 

And you

 

have been forgiven.


End file.
